


Trust

by ivars_heathen



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, NSFW, Swearing, very explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivars_heathen/pseuds/ivars_heathen
Summary: Ivar wants to learn how to please a woman with readers help.





	Trust

I knew he was there. Of course I knew he was there. I wasn’t fucking stupid. I knew Ivar had been haunting me. Slinking around, stealing glances, looking my way. Trying to catch my eye or get my attention depending on his ever changing mood.

One minute he was playful and shy, letting his walls down just an inch, if that, and the next, Gods help you! He’d kill you as soon as look at you. Ivar didn’t give a shit.

I knew he was creeping around a patch of overgrown ferns. I knew he had followed me, how close I didn’t actually know until I was in the water.

The coolness of the lake felt so good on my skin. I dunked my whole body beneath the surface, bare as the day I was born. Bringing my body temperature to back down to normal. Tracking a small doe would do that to you. I lost her awhile back and this is where I ended up.

When I came up, wiping the water away from my eyes, I caught sight of him. He was laid up by the brush, moving the long spindly leaves back to their original state, making them shake. As if I didn’t recognize his blue tunic through the leaves.

I chuckled to myself. This was going to be easy. For a while now, Ivar had been off his usual game. Instead of quick responses and retorts, he was growing more and more quiet and observant. He seemed to get tongue tied or hung up on his words. Often mumbling quietly to himself, making short conversation.

I knew Ivar felt something for me. Ubbe was a little loose after drinking a little too much ale one night. Telling me, not so subtly, that his brother often fought off dreams of me. That Ivar had longed to take me to bed but wasn’t sure how and that fucked him up. Said it made his chest hurt, that his baby brother had wanted me but I had made him nervous.

Ha! I made him, him of all people in Kattegat, nervous. It was laughable and I did just that when the second eldest son of Ragnar told me so. But he was strictly business, smiling and nodding right along with me, as he drunkenly confessed his brothers secret.

I did not believe him until I saw it with my own eyes. The way he’d look at me or rather look away when I caught his eyes, the way he’d catch himself mid-sentence when I got too close, the way he’d avoid my eyes when speaking to me.

Ivar was tough and not at all easy to read and yet..me, little old me, made him anxious. I wondered how long he’d felt this way, caught up in thoughts and daydreams about me. Did he want to wed me? Did he think that I was worthy enough of him? What was he thinking…

“Hello, Ivar,” I said out loud, barely glancing his way over my shoulder, “I know you’re there.” I swear I could faintly heard him sigh.

“You know,” I twirled around in the water, kicking my feet just so, facing where I knew he was hiding, “It is not polite to stare.”

I could see him maneuvering around the large fern, pulling himself into view. “There you are.” I smiled and watched him intently. Noting the way he crawled towards the bank, situating his legs so they were out in front of him, his boots hovering above the edge of the water.

He looked conflicted, only looking at me for a short time before looking well beyond me. I swam over to him, just coming up on my crossed arms on the bank when I reached him.

“Spying are we?” I joked and pushed one of his feet, splashing the bottoms of his pants.

“N-no,” his voice pitched and he cleared his throat, his adams apple jumping, “Not spying.”

I snorted, “Then what are you doing?” Ivar just shook his head, looking away from me, again. I sighed and pushed off the edge, floating away on my back. “Fine then. Go on home, Boneless.”

“Don’t call me that!” he shouted and punched the ground next to his knees, “You know I hate that, Y/N.”

“Then answer me.” I swam the short ways back to him, this time I placed my hands on either sides of his legs, hoisting myself up just enough out of the water. He gasped at the way my long wet hair covered my shoulders and chest.

“What are you doing out here? I know you followed me.” Ivar flinched at that, grinding his teeth. “You have been acting rather strange,” his eyes widened, seeing the curves of my breasts hovering over his limbs, droplets of water dotting the material of his pants. “Is there-”

“I wanted to talk to you,” he bit the corner of his bottom lip, his cheeks flushing a rather sweet shade of pink as I lowered myself back down into the lake, “I wonder..would you h-help me?”

“With what?” One of brows popped up at his question.

“I uh,” Ivar really started to fidget then, swallowing hard and clearing his throat repeatedly before answering, “Would you, um..fuck it. I want to know how to satisfy a woman, alright?! I want to please one, to taste one but..”

“Buuut?” I dragged the word out, watching his twitchy movements.

“I, um. I don’t know how,” Gods he was fucking nervous! The look of pure panic crossed his face, he bit the inside of his cheek, finally gracing me with those incredible eyes, “Would you, uh..would you teach me?”

I scoffed, not intentionally anyway. He frowned and he looked away from me quickly, pulling himself back from the bank of the lake. “No, Ivar wait! I am sorry.”

“I knew it was fucking stupid to ask you. Why would want to help me anyway? Fucking stupid, Boneless.” He shook his head but I stopped him, grabbing one of his feet.

“Hey! Don’t do that. You are not stupid..curious would be more like it.”

“Stupid is what it is, just like-”

“If you so much as say ‘like me’ I will refuse you.” He finally stopped squirming and looked at me through his lashes.

“You mean you will help me then?” Ivar looked so odd, vulnerable, shy on the verge of wonderment. His blue eyes shined like the water I was in, glimmering in the sunlight.

I sighed and nodded. “I will teach you, Ivar.” A small and almost like childlike smile lit up his handsome face. “On one condition.”

“What is it? Anything, Y/N.”

“You have to trust me,” he nodded his head, not a strand of his slicked back hair moved out of place. “You must trust me to know what to do and likewise. I need to be able to trust that you will listen to me. Can you do that, Ivar?” He nodded his head again, rather furiously this time.

“Good!” I let go of his boot and swam backwards away from him. I giggled when I caught him reach his hands out for me as I moved away in the water.

“Y/N, wait! When can we start?!” He shouted the further I swam away.

“Trust me!” I called back, “You’ll know!”

….

Our first lesson happened a few days later. After dinner in the hall I tugged on the collar of his shirt, lifting an eyebrow and nodded to towards the open doors. He practically jumped out of his chair and hastily crawled after me.

It was simple enough to start with kissing. There were timid and barely there kisses between us. Ivar was a quick study though, I’ll give him that. He listened to me, paid close attention when I told him all women were different. Some like soft and delicate, some in between depending on mood and others…well, some like it rough.

Ivars eyes were glued to mine when I told him that. He licked his lips like he couldn’t stop himself and dove back in to kiss me harshly. I was one of the latter so I didn’t mind, the rougher the better.

He licked and nipped at my lips, bruising them against his own. Sliding his tongue into my mouth was not apart of the lesson. But I welcomed it along with the warm feeling in my stomach and that only added to the heat in between my thighs.

He kissed me like I thought he would. All fast and heady, making my head spin with how easily he listened and learned. Fucking his tongue in and out of my mouth, making low sounds at the back of his throat.

The following week Ivar learned about sweet spots. The tender skin he would find around a woman’s neck, along the collarbone, under the ear, the insides of limbs. He couldn’t seem to stop himself and neither could I, letting his rough hands grip and knead my thighs.

I was almost scared that that’s all this was at one point. Just teaching him tricks to woo another. Maybe Ubbe was mistaken, that Ivar didn’t want this with me. That he just wanted to learn so he could fuck his way through Kattegat.

“Ivar…” I finally said rather breathless as he sucked a love bite on my pulse point, “That is enough for today.”

“Why?” he pulled my skin between his teeth, “Am I doing something wrong?”

“N-no, just..you need to listen to the woman you are with. If she says no or stop you do so as quickly as possible. She is letting you touch her in the first place and that should be enough.”

“Oh,” he straightened up on my bed, looking down at his feet, “Ok.”

“Don’t worry,” I touched his shoulder and then he looked me, almost like he was beaten down, “You’re doing very well, Ivar.” A flash of a smile was all I got before he pushed himself off my bed and onto the floor. He crawled away to my front door, giving me another quick smile and left.

I sighed heavily and laid down with a poof of my blankets. This was going to be harder than I thought. I didn’t want it to end honestly, I would’ve let him fuck me right then and there but..I still had my insecurities about the whole damn thing.

I didn’t let him touch me the following week. It was my time of the month and Ivar just crinkled his face in confusion. He didn’t know what to do with that information, I could see his eyes dart from mine to between my legs.

“How can you bleed if you are not injured? What does that mean?” Ivar asked so innocently and quiet like he’d disturb what was going on with my body.

“I am a woman, Ivar. All women go through this once a month. It’s natural. It is a part of us, makes us stronger.” I told him and he nodded his head even though he didn’t exactly know what he was agreeing too.

“Can we just kiss instead?” He asked, leaning his face over to mine as we sat in our familiar spot at the edge of my bed. He nuzzled his face against my cheek. “I am not sure I’m ready to touch you there anyway,” his voice was small and quiet, “I mean I want too, but..I don’t know how yet. I will wait until you’re ready to teach me.”

I smiled at his honesty, Gods if I wasn’t bleeding I would surely teach him. I nodded and was met with soft kisses on my cheek until he turned my head under my chin and kissed me slowly. Taking his time, mapping out my mouth, lapping at the roof of it. Gliding his tongue hotly over my own.

I couldn’t help but moan into his mouth. He pulled away, lips red and swollen. “What was that? You haven’t made that sound before..was that bad?”

“No, no Ivar,” I framed his face with my hands, feeling his jaw tense, “It was good. I liked that. When the woman you are with does that it means you are pleasing her.”

“Oh, so it was good that I did that?” Ivar squinted.

I nodded, “Yes. Very,” I sighed and then the words tumbled out on their own accord, “Any woman here or anywhere would be happy to have you kiss them like that. Whatever woman you are trying to impress will be grateful, lucky.”

I let my hands go of his stunning face but he caught them quickly, holding onto my wrists and put them back on him. “What do you mean ‘another woman’, Y/N?”

“Well you are obviously on a quest to court one, yes? I am helping you get her.”

The smile Ivar gave me made my heart race. It was genuine, simple and…Ivar.

“I already have her,” Ivar said bluntly and my eyes bored into his, “I wanted..I wanted you to help me learn how to please a woman. I did not exactly want to come out and say that you are the one I wanted but..you are the only woman I want. I wanted to learn how to satisfy you, Y/N. Only you. Not that I couldn’t just take one on my own but,” he sighed and knitted his brow together in thought and finally glanced up at me, “They are not you.”

“You mean that? You asked for my help so that you could please me?” I was shocked. Here I was getting into my own head about him just wanting to screw his way around Kattegat. I had let Ubbes drunken confession drift from me a while ago.

“Yes, I want to know what you like..what you don’t. I uh, I want to satisfy you in every way possible,” he rubbed his face in my hands, tickling the underside of them sweetly. How strange to see that on him of all people. “I want..well, I want you. I want to kiss you everywhere…”

“Ivar,” I closed my eyes and knocked our heads together before re-opening them, drowning in those eyes, “I want you, too. Dammit, if I wasn’t bleeding right now..” I sighed and he grinned at my words, licking his plump lips in wait, “I’d let you do more than just kiss me.”

“Oh..oh Y/N, I’d like that. How much longer are you…you know?” His eyes went to my crotch and back up swiftly.

“Three days at most.”

Ivar turned his head and pressed his mouth to my wrist, barely kissing it. “Then I shall be back here in three days.” He confidently wiggled his eyebrows and pecked me on the cheek before slipping out of my hands and pulled himself to the floor. I winked at him just before he shut the door.

….

Three days! Three fucking incredibly and draining days. Ivar had grown confident, strong and precise of his actions.

The day after he left my house he beckoned me to him in the hall, wrapping his strong arms around my waist, rubbing his face on my stomach. He held me for a moment and the looked up at me, mouthing 'only two more days’. That right there sent a shiver up my spine and I couldn’t wait.

The next day I found Ivar people watching behind a boulder next to one of the busy streets. He threw a handful of pebbles at my feet as I walked by, bouncing off my boots.

He was playful then, ducking behind it but was too hasty and left his braced hands visible. I chuckled and climbed up the slanted hill, covering his hands with mine.

Ivar popped up instantly, entwining our fingers. He raised himself back up to his knees, looking at me like he’d never seen before and took back one of his hands and lightly tapped his cheek. He wanted a kiss.

When I did he brought that hand under my chin, smiling up at me. “One more day, Y/N. One more day.”

The next day I was finished, no trace was left and I was ecstatic, giddy even as I bathed in my tub, soaking away. I washed and rinsed my body a few times, cleaning and preening myself. I rubbed my skin down with honey oil when I got out, I even took the time to braid back some of my hair.

The day had brought another lesson, one we we’re both so desperate for. I couldn’t contain my excitement and I could only imagine how Ivar was feeling. Did he just want touch me again? Did he want to shed layers? Did he want to have sex right away? Would he be ready for that?

Ivar pushed open the door, well more like flung it open, interrupting my thoughts as I was lighting up my house with candles. I was startled but could literally see his happiness. He was grinning ear to ear, he closed the door just as harshly and made his way into my home.

“Eager are we, Ivar?” I joked and watched him crawl to me, rocking his hips in a methodical manner. I instantly thought of how well he’d rock them into my own when we finally had sex.

“Oh, yes. I am, very much. I have waited a long time for this, sex in general but..with you. To feel you, to touch you, to see your body. I have thought about it a lot, actually. What it would be like but..”

I knelt down to him seated at my bare feet, my dress pooling around them. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Just that, I want to be good. I want to be good for you and, well, we haven’t gotten to that part yet. I’m a little..nervous. When I tried with Margrethe..well you know. It felt wrong that it was her and not you, I couldn’t..I don’t want that to happen with you, too.”

“That’s why? You wanted to be with me then? You didn’t want to-”

“No. All I could picture was your face, I wanted it to be your face but every time I looked..it wasn’t. I didn’t want her, I wanted to at least have one fuck under my belt before..b-before I could have sex with you. I wanted you to know how much I wanted you. How much I wanted to give you pleasure, Y/N. T-that’s all I want.”

I smiled and cupped his face, it felt so nice when he leaned into it. “Oh, Ivar. Who knew you could be so sweet, hmm?” Ivar shrugged and nodded his head towards my bed.

….

“What should I do?” Ivar asked quietly, he was wringing his hands in his lap watching me as I stood in front of him, our knees touching, just barely.

“What do you want to do? We’ll do whatever you’re comfortable with.”

“But I want everything! I-I trust you. Of course you will need to tell me what to do and if I am doing something wrong..”

“Tell me. What do you want, Ivar?”

“Can I, see you? Like really see, all of you?” He stammered and raised his head, watching me back away as I undid the ties of my dress. He started breathing heavier once they were undone, loosening the neck of it. I shrugged it off and it fell to my feet with a soft thud and then he groaned.

His blue eyes danced all over my naked body, ghosting down my own heaving chest and down my legs. “Perfect.”

“What about you?” I asked after being under Ivars direct gaze.

“Huh? Oh. Right,” he pulled off his shirt with one hand, sailing it to the floor. “Should I…” Ivar tugged on his belt.

“Whatever you want, Ivar. I want to please you too.”

“Oh. Oh, I didn’t..ok,” he undid the belt, whipping it off, adding the pile of garments on the floor, “Now what? I s-should do something, right?”

“Whatever you-”

“Can you sit in my lap?” He looked nervous but his voice didn’t break this time. I nodded and circled my arms around his neck and straddled his legs. He hummed when I sat down, I could clearly feel his hardness against my bare heat and I crushed our mouths together.

Ivars hands held onto my hips, whimpering at the feel of my bare skin under his fingers. He dug them into me, holding me until they traced up my spine. He moaned when I licked at his lips, opening his mouth to me.

He once again started fucking his tongue into my mouth, sighing and then breathing out harshly as I pressed myself against him. His chest was burning hot against my own.

Ivar turned his head and kissed down my neck, remembering what I had taught him. I smiled as he licked a stripe under my ear, another spot he’d learned.

“I-is this ok? Am I doing-”

I cut him off and pushed him down onto my bed, fitting myself better into his lap. “More than ok. Can’t you feel how much I want you?” I rocked my cunt against his hard clothed prick. I lifted up just a bit when he looked down, his eyes widening at the wet spot on the material.

“I-is that from me? I did that to you?” He sounded bewildered and it was so fucking sweet.

“Yes,” I breathed and started mouthing over his neck and shoulders, “You do a lot of things to me Ivar. This is one of them.”

“Can I..touch you?” His voice broke when I brought one of his hands between my legs, letting him explore my pussy as he wanted. At first they just explored, fingers brushing over my swollen clit, feeling out my folds and then he became bolder. He gasped at the slickness, testing my body when he breached one finger inside, very slowly. He pulled his finger out a little, watching me bite my lip.

“A-alirght? Is this alright?” He pushed it all the way in when I moaned and rocked my hips down onto it. “Good. Ok, I…you’re so warm.” I whined and pressed my face into his neck. “More?” I nodded into his sweating skin, listening to breath catching and his own moans sent me over, especially when he added another finger after another pass.

“Ivar! Keep doing that!” I tried not to shout, really. But that’s how it came out, I mouthed over his shoulder, “N-now twist your wrist,” I grabbed it under me, showing him just how I meant and he growled, “Yes! Just like tha-move your thumb…fuck. That’s…oh, fuck.”

He listened to my instructions, moving his his wrist and thumb in tandem now. He was a fucking natural! Rubbing his rough fingers inside my walls in a sweet way, feeling my pussy throb and pulse suddenly made him moan out loud, the thumbed against my clit in the perfect way.

“Oh, Y/N. You feel s-so good. So good o-on my fingers. I can’t wait to-shit. You’re gripping-oh, does that mean-”

I came hard, moaning his name loudly into his neck. On instinct I bit into it, chomping down on his soft and salty skin. I whined and rolled my body down on his hand, his fingers still feeling me out as I came down from my high.

“Good. So good, Ivar,” I lifted my up head finally, locking eyes with his blown out ones, “You made me cum.” I giggled as soon as the words left my mouth. Ivar made me cum! I kissed him wildly, nipping at his tongue when he tried to slide into my mouth.

“That felt so good. Your sounds..those noises…I did that to you? Wow.” He smiled said against my lips.

“N-now what do you want?” I keened when I removed his fingers, shiny and wet in the candlelight. He looked at them before he licked at them, his eyes wide.

“Taste..can I taste you? You just-fuck!”

I don’t know how he did it but Ivar rolled me over and slithered down my body, he moved my thighs apart with ease and licked up and down my slit. I moaned and my legs jumped under his grip as he seemingly knew how to eat me out.

“Wha-oh! Oh, Ivar..how are you-” I couldn’t finish my sentence even if I wanted too. Ivar seemed fully aware of how to eat pussy without me teaching him, moving my lips apart with his hot tongue, dipping inside me when he felt like it.

“I have seen my brothers do this.” He popped his head up just a little, talking to my pussy and ignoring my wild gaze.

“M-more spying?” I gasped when he shook his mouth against my cunt, circling my clit with the flat of his tongue. He smiled against me and suctioned it into his mouth, humming against my clit.

My hips bucked up, his thin facial tickling my pussy. Fuck.

I rolled them up and down, holding his head steady after a while. “Shit! Don’t stop! Right there, right fucking-” I came again with a shout, feeling his tongue luxuriate against me. He cleaned up my arousal again, approving growls vibrating through me.

“Oh Gods, Ivar. You could have warned me.” I breathed out, he slid his body up, his pants rubbing against my sensitive skin lit it up.

“I wanted to show you I knew how to do that at least.” He laughed and mouthed up skin, licking and biting my hip, mouthing up my ribs and then he stared down at my breasts before sucking one into his mouth. He circled the nipple and pawed at the other, rubbing his thumb over the quickly stiffening peak.

“Yes! S-so good. You’re doing so good, my love.” I whimpered when he let it pop out of his mouth, his eyes on me.

“What?”

“I said you’re doi-”

“No, after that. You called me..am I?” His eyes were bright and happy.

“Obviously! You are my lover, Ivar. You said you trusted me.”

He nodded with a smile, “Yes. I do.”

“Then trust me when I say I want to fuck you.”

Ivar made the sexiest sound at the back of his throat when I rolled us over, tugging his pants down as far as I could. His cock flopped lightly on his stomach, already beading with pre-cum and standing at full attention.

I mewled at the sight and settled myself over him, looking up at him. “It’s ok, Ivar. Don’t be afraid. I can ride you, do you want that?”

“Yes! Please, I want to feel you around me.” He pushed his pants down even further, they rested at his ankles.

I smiled and told him to relax as I guided him into my cunt, I sank down on him as carefully as I could. My body wanted to go faster but I stilled my movements enough to mount him.

Ivars eyes were glued to where our hips met, his cock disappearing inside me. I moaned as his hands found purchase on my hips again.

“Ah-shit. Y/N, don’t move..oh please, don’t move, not yet!” He ground his teeth, eyes shut tight.

“You’re alright, just me. Just you and me.” I groaned when he pulsed his hips up in a smooth tempo. We rocked together, slowly at first so he could get a feel for my body.

It was short lived when he figured out a nice pattern. Every time I rolled down him he’d thrust up and meet my moves.

“Fuck, Ivar! You fuck me so good. You feel-shit, ah. Oh Gods, yeah!” I rode him a little faster after he bucked up at certain thrust, rubbing my g-spot incredibly. “Keep going! Oh, shit!”

“Fuck, you feel so warm inside. So wet..I did that? I did that! Ride me, Y/N!” He removed his fists from the sheets and cupped my breasts, holding them gingerly in his hands. He snuck one into his mouth again when I moved, his other hand pinching my nipple harshly.

“Yes! Keep doing that!” I screamed and felt Ivar pulse inside me. Thank fuck because I was so close but couldn’t exactly voice it.

“Fucks sake, Y/N! I-I shit, I’m going to cum inside you! Want too.” Ivar growled and went to hold my hips, guiding me back and forth over his cock with purpose.

“Do it! Ah-fuck, please my love. Cum for me.” I matched his moans, repeating them over and over until I felt myself grip his cock. I came, whining and moving my hips back and forth to ease him into his own release.

“Oh! Y/N, I can’t hold it! I’m go-” Ivars hips stuttered and he coated my walls with ropes of cum. Hot and filling me up, I made a strangled noise and collapsed on top of him.

We were both panting, sweaty messes when I lifted up off him. He filled me to the brim, some of his seed leaking down my thighs. I didn’t care, all I wanted was to comfort him and I did so by curling myself into his side, pressing kisses to his side.

“Wow, so that-that’s what its like..” Ivar mumbled to himself, holding me close. I snuggled into him, rubbing my nose against his panting chest. “For fucks sake, those sounds, Y/N.”

“Aren’t you glad you trusted me?” I mused and felt tired, covering up a yawn.

“Yes,” he kissed the top of my head and rolled us so we were on our sides, bringing my leg up to rest over his hip, “Can we do that again?”

I laughed when he got on top of me and peppered my face and neck with sloppy kisses. It didn’t occur to me until now that I may have started something that wouldn’t be satisfied or finished any time soon. And I smiled, feeling oddly proud of myself as his mouth found my own.


End file.
